


Closer.

by HelenaMcCord



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Drabble, F/M, Jinora is a baby, Jinora just wants to be close to her Granpa what about it, Muse drabble, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Spiritbending & Spiritbenders (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaMcCord/pseuds/HelenaMcCord
Summary: How Jinora stays close to her grandfather even if he's gone.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Kudos: 36





	Closer.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a drabble to test my muse for jinora here, but i thought it was too sweet not to share !!

Jinora never met Avatar Aang, but she was told stories of him and with whatever she couldn’t hear she read. Through all of her research, she found herself speaking of him like it was a memory. Like she knew him personally. Katara would tell the young airbender anything she wanted to know about her grandfather down to even his favorite color and when he’d usually go to bed. It made her granddaughter content and really that was all Katara wanted. Ikki, Meelo and Rohan never had quite the interest in their grandfather or really the art he had crafted once again just for his son. Not like Jinora. When Jinora found her abilities within the spirit realm, it made her feel closer to Aang than ever before. Her father had told her how _proud_ Aang would be of her and Jinora was able to respond with the most honest response.

_“I know.”_


End file.
